Infinity! Power of Humanity!
is the forty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the full debut of the Great Eyezer, the combination of the Great Eye and the Gammaizers as well as Kamen Rider Genm from the succeeding season. It also features the final appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter, the 15 Hero Damashiis, the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, the Sunglasseslasher, the Great Eye, Ryu Tenkuji, Freya, Alia, Igor, Gyro, Gazai Gamma, the second Onpu Gamma, the Gamma Commandos and the Gamma Superiors, and the only appearance of Gazai Gamma's human form. Plot Takeru is on his last day of life as the Ganmaizers revive once again and assimilate Adel's body in order to create an entity completely fused with the Great Eye! The Ganmaizers have decided that humanity deserves to be eradicated, due to their inconclusive emotions and systems of logic and reasoning. Takeru is forced to watch them destroy large sections of the city! Makoto and Alain fail to stop them as their power is greater than normal! All hope lies in Takeru who tries to deal a final blow to the Ganmaizers but to no avail! They watch as they begin to disappear large amounts of people from the city... Synopsis The Gammaizers, incorporating the Great Eye, appears in the human world from the Gamma World. Takeru chases after the Great Eyezer. Takeru transforms into Ghost Mugen Damashii and stands up to the Great Eyezer to have his attacks repelled. The Great Eyezer that triumphs then grows huge and becomes Eyezer Giant. It then starts to suck up everyone in the city. Although Takeru is despaired by "not being able to protect everyone's future" and has a sense of helplessness, he remembers the love his father and mother gave to him and he wakes up to this power of human love. Takeru then transforms into Ghost Mugen Damashii again and uses "Love Bomber" to disrupt the Eyezer Giant, thus weakening it and shrinking it back to normal size. Aligning the heroes and the power of 15, he defeats the last enemy! Takeru transforms into Ghost Ore Damashii and defeats the Great Eyezer once and for all! Takeru decides to use his wish to ressurect the taken people and the people of the Gamma World, and the Great Eye decides to reward Takeru for his kindness by restoring him to life. Takeru starts falling from the sky, for a few seconds making it appear like he's just going to die again, but is caught by the Damashii and escorted to the ground where he reunites and celebrates his resurrection with his friends, where he exclaims his hunger due to being human again. As the end credits roll, with the Eyecon system offline, the people in the Ganma world which including QB and Igor wake up from their capsules as Alia watches over them as she thanks Takeru. It is also revealed the Yurusen was the entire time just a cat, while Onari presents Takeru with his first meal after being resurrected: an onigiri, which the episode end with Takeru taking a bite out of it with happiness. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : *Great Eye (Voice)/Great Eyezer (co-voice): *Great Eyezer (co-voice): Sayaka Ohara * : *Father: *Mother: *Child: *Civilian: , *Takeru Tenkuji's Mother: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Great Eyezer: *Kamen Rider Genm: *Onpu Gamma: *Gazai Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen, Ore **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom (once attempted) *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii, Ore Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports (in Kimewaza Slot Holder) *'Level Used:' **Action Gamer Level 2 Errors *When transforming with the others to face the Great Eyezer, all of Alain/Necrom's transformation sound effects are one step behind his actions: "Stand By" is heard when he inserts the Eyecon instead of pressing its side button, "Yes Sir" when he releases the Parka instead of inserting the Eyecon, and "Loading" when he reaches for the dropper button instead of releasing the Parka. *When attacking the Great Eyezer with Deep Specter, Necrom's finisher announcement skips saying "Necrom" between "Dai Tengan" and "Omega Ulord". *When the Great Eye lifts Takeru to its dimension, Takeru isn't wearing his Ghost Driver. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'Viewership': 4.0% *This is the first episode in Ghost to not feature a closing screen. *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' - (fully revived) **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *This marks the return of Ghost's default Ore Damashii since Episode 40. *As of this episode, Ghost doesn't change from Ore Damashii to Ore Goemon Damashii, Ore Ryoma Damashii, Ore Himiko Damashii or Mugen Damashii. *The scene where Takeru and the 15 heroic Damashii are flying in the sky mirrors a scene in the show's opening sequence where Takeru, along with the Ore Parka Ghost as well as Musashi, Edison, Robin and Newton Parka Ghosts are flying in the sky. *The Critical Strike cut-in screen in this episode is just like Ex-Aid's Mighty Critical Strike in Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. Interestingly, the text design for "Shakariki Critical Strike" has already been finalized, though it appears after the cut in while Genm performs the finishing attack. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 12 features episodes 47-50: Conciliation! All Resolutions!, Gather! Chain of Grief!, Infinity! Power of Humanity! and Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 無限！人の力！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 集結！悲しみの連鎖！ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts Category:Revived Rider Episode Category:Season Finale